wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
No Angels
No Angels - niemiecki girlsband powstały w 2000 roku w programie "Popstars". W skład zespołu wchodziły wtedy: Nadja, Lucy, Sandy, Jessica oraz Vanessa. thumb|right|246px|''No Angels'' (2008) Skład zespołu *Lucy Diakovska 2000-obecnie *Sandy Mölling 2000-obecnie *Jessica Wahls 2000-2003; 2007-obecnie Poprzednie członkinie *Vanessa Petruo 2000-2004 *Nadja Benaissa 2000-2010 Kariera Ich pierwszy singel "Daylight In Your Eyes" stał się przebojem w wielu krajach europejskich oraz znalazł się na 36 miejscu listy "Billboard Hot 100". Owa piosenka po 2 dniach sprzedaży w Niemczech zdobyła miano Złotej Płyty oraz przyniosła dziewczynom dwie nagrody ECHO. Niebawem, bo w marcu 2001 roku ukazała ich debiutancka płyta zatytułowana "Elle'ments". Album cieszył się ogromną popularnością w Niemczech i Austrii. Drugi singel "Rivers of joy" nie odniósł takiego sukcesu jak pierwszy (ulokował się na 7 miejscu). Dziewczyny nagrały piosenkę i teledysk do coveru "There must be an angel", który stał się wielkim hitem i poszybował na 1 miejsce list przebojów w Niemczech, Brazylii i Austrii. Następnie ukazał się singel "When the angels sing"/"Atlantis". "Atlantis" była przewodnią piosenką do bajki "Antlantyda-zaginiony ląd" Walta Disneya. W grudniu ukazała się reedycja płyty "Elle'ments" winter edition z bonusowymi piosenkami takimi jak: "100% emotional", "There must be an angel" czy "What am i supposed to do". W roku 2002 zespół No Angels wydał nowy krążek - Now... Us!. Dziewczyny same skomponowały piosenki, między innymi "Come Back", "Shield Against My Sorrow", "Stay", "Say Goodbye" i "Something about us" . Album promował clip do "Something about us", który został nagrodzony nagrodą ECHO w kategorii "Najlepszy Teledysk". W sierpniu ukazał się nowy singel "Still in love with you" do którego teledysk nakręcony został w Hiszpanii. Piosenka stała się hitem m.in. w Polsce. Pod koniec roku ukazały się 2 następne single "Let's go to bed" i cover "All cried out", które nie odniosły wielkiego sukcesu. Dziewczyny wydały reedycje płyty "Now..us!-winter editon" z bonusami: "Three words" czy "All cried out", a także nagrały swoje hity w aranżacji big band. W grudniu ukazała się płyta i dvd "When the angels swing". Ich trzecia płyta "Pure" ukazała się we wrześniu 2003 roku. W tym samym roku odeszła z zespołu Jessica (na rzecz macierzyństwa i kariery solowej). Dziewczyny przygotowały 13 piosenek, w tym cztery, w których poszczególne członkinie No Angels śpiewają solo. Album promował clip do "No Angel (It's all in your mind)" który zdobył 1 miejsce na listach niemieckich. W sierpniu ukazał się następny singel "Someday", który trafił na 5 miejsce list przebojów,a pod koniec września dziewczyny nakręciły teledysk do "Feelgood lies" w Berlinie. W planach był także clip i singel do "Eleven out of ten" jednak nigdy te zamiary nie były zrealizowane. No Angels postanowiło zakończyć działalność. W grudniu 2003 roku ukazał się album "The Best of No Angels", z którego pochodzi ostatni singel "Reason" (nowa wersja piosenki "That's the reason" z albumu "Elle'ments") będący podsumowaniem kariery zespołu. W 2007 roku dziewczyny z No Angels w składzie: Nadja, Lucy, Sandy, Jessica powróciły z nowym albumem. Vanessa zrezygnowała na rzecz kariery solowej. Uważa, że zespół ją ogranicza muzycznie. Płyta "Destiny" ukazała się w marcu, pierwszym singlem promującym nowy album była piosenka "Goodbye to yesterday" osiągając 4 pozycje w Niemczech. Kolejny singel "Maybe" przeszedł bez echa w kraju. Trzeci singel "Amaze Me/Teardrops" został wydany w dwóch wersjach. W grudniu dziewczyny nagrały nową piosenkę "Life is a miracle" która promowała bajke "Kleiner DoDo" Warner Bros. Na początku 2008 roku zespół wziął udział w niemieckich preselekcjach do Eurowizji. Zwycięstwo z piosenką "Disappear" dało dziewczynom możliwość reprezentowania Niemiec w konkursie w Belgradzie i zaowocowało wydaniem reedycji płyty "Destiny". Niestety piosenka nie została doceniona w Europie i zajęła 23. miejsce przed reprezentantami Wielkiej Brytanii i PolskiNiemcy zajęły 23. miejsce w finale przed Wielką Brytanią i Polską dzięki otrzymanym punktom. Niemcy otrzymali najwyższą notę w głosowaniu, czyli 12 punktów, Polska najwięcej dostała 10 punktów, a Wielka Brytania 8.. 11 września 2009 roku ukazał się piąty studyjny album zespołu "Welcome To the Dance", który był nagrywany w USA. Pierwszym singlem promującym album jest piosenka "One Life". Album nie odniósł sukcesu i wytwórnia Polydor wstrzymała wydanie drugiego singla, którym miała być piosenka "Derailed". Utwór został jedynie rozesłany do stacji radiowych. We wrześniu 2010 z zespołu odeszła Nadja Benaissa. Wokalistka została skazana na 2 lata pozbawienia wolności w zawieszeniu oraz 300 godzin prac społecznych. Sąd uznał ją winną zarażenia wirusem HIV swoich partnerów seksualnych. Dyskografia Albumy Single Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Linki * Strona Oficjalna * My Space Kategoria:Steve Music Awards Kategoria:Niemieckie zespoły Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki